


Coronation

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Zenda Novels - Anthony Hope
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious Englishmen, red-haired strangers... Fritz has doubts about the latest visitors to Ruritania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation

When one considered how the last monarch had met his end, it was small wonder that we were nervous. 'Doctor John Smith' – well, Ruritania had had enough of mysterious Englishmen. Sapt, seeing bombs everywhere, misliked the look of his blue wooden box. My own superstitious heart sank at the sight of his red-haired companion. Still, we were glad enough when they cleared the cathedral of those seven horned steel monster men, using no weapons but a length of red ribbon and the golden anointing spoon. After all, it would have been a shame to let anything mar Queen Flavia's coronation.


End file.
